Too Late!
by ILuvR5
Summary: Austin is now a psycho/ mute freak and only had Elliot and Cassidy as friends. Austin and Ally were the best of friends. In the 8th grade Austin realizes that he is in love with Ally but decides to keep it a secret. During the summer vacation Austin decides to ask Ally out in front of Trish and Dez but is too late because she was dating Dallas. Better than it sounds! Major OCC!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Austin is now a psycho/ mute freak and only had Elliot and Cassidy as friends. Austin and Ally were the best of friends. In the 8th grade Austin realizes that he is in love with Ally but decides to keep it a secret. During the summer vacation Austin decides to ask Ally out in front of Trish and Dez but is to0 late because she was dating Dallas. What happens to Austin when Ally over exaggerates his words which cause him to lower his self-esteem? Austin is struggling for his love but is having trouble doing so. Much better than it sounds! Major OOC! If you hate Dramas Do Not Read! Ally is the bad guy in this story because I think in most stories Austin is when really it's usually the same thing. He cheated. Trust me most of the reasons are from Ally and only a few are from Austin both for very good reasons! Any who …

PLEASE ENJOY!

Austin's P.O.V.

I still remember that day like it was yesterday but technically it was 3 weeks ago. The worst day of my life the day Ally Dawson broke my heart for school player Dallas (who A.K.A knew my crush.) And during those three weeks I was studying. Yep you heard me right STUDYING!

_3 weeks ago…_

_I was ready to tell Ally my feelings. My TRUE feelings that I didn't like her nor that I loved her but that I'm in love with her. And I made it very special I was going to do it in front of Trish and Dez my B.F.F.E.s (best friends forever and ever). I was actually nervous even more nervous when Ally asked me if 'she was pretty enough' or 'if Dallas would notice me' or if 'Dallas likes me as much as I like him but honestly I was just mad or even if I would kiss her for untold reasons but apparently that was a dare so I dare not to express my anger and hate from that day. Any who I was in school because all of us were in camp to get used to the school ready to tell Ally my feelings when I saw the most disturbing sight EVER!_

_Ally and Dallas making out and Trish and Dez squealing and giggling like idiots. I was crest fallen and sad and melancholy._

_Apparently I zoned out for quite a while because next thing I knew Ally was hugging me. "Austin guess what!" she squealed still in my hug._

_"What?" I asked hiding the disappointment in my voice which I did a pretty good job at might I add._

_"Dallas asked me to be his girlfriend!" she replied._

_"WHAT?" I screamed yet in conversational tone._

_"You heard me isn't this AMAZING?" she asked releasing herself from her hug._

_"Yeah" I managed to get out. She ran up to Dallas and gave him a huge hug. Then he picked her up and started to twirl her around. I had mixed emotions. My heart over-filled with joy to see her happy yet heart-broken I couldn't make her like that. I unwarily gave a genuine smile._

_"So what did you need to tell us Austin?" Trish asked snapping me out of my thoughts._

_"And what did you need to ask me?" Ally asked now getting put down by Dallas._

_"Nothing" I replied without thinking._

_"Really?" Dallas. COUGH. BITCH. COUGH. Asked_

_"Oh my parents think that since school starts I should spend a LOT of time studying so basically I came here to ask Ally if she minded and to tell you and Dez," I replied with my bets poker face._

_"Oh I don't mind I can't control your parents so see you at school." She said. I nodded to inform her that I heard her and with that they all walked off happily._

Present time….

So basically Dallas was the one person I trusted with my secret and what does, he do he asks Ally to be his girlfriend. But since Ally was so happy I had to be happy for her. I did study because I was bored but it is more fun than it looks surprisingly.

Now I am ready for school wearing a white V-neck with a red jacket, black leather jeans and red converse. On my way to school I walk through the doors with my usual swag looking for Ally but considering its five minutes till school ACTUALLY starts she's probably in class dragging Trish and Dez with her. I go to the main office and collect my schedule and my locker combo (I am not American so I don't know if that's right). On my way to class I saw something eye-ball popping!

I saw…..

**FINISHED! Just kidding. I have to continue because the story hasn't even begun yet (technically it has but is like 1% done). I would like to give a shoutout to SkaterGyrl22.**

**ANY WHO? On With The Story (says in British accent)**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

DALLAS AND KIRA KISSING! First of all gross second that lying cheating son of a…..

"AUSTIN!" the slut oops I mean Dallas shouted. I didn't realize I zoned out until he shouted. I ran out the classroom with Dallas hot on my tail leaving a confused Kira behind. Kira doesn't go to this school so probably is a victim of his cheating like Ally. OH CRAP ALLY! Forgot about her now I am going to tell her and Kira because Kira wouldn't no scratch that COULDN'T be the second woman she is a true Christian and hates being used! Trust me if someone cheats on you with Kira that means she doesn't know and WILL help you plot revenge!

"Austin!" Dallas shouted while slamming me against a locker thank god no one was there to see.

"Yes whore… I mean Dallas?" I asked.

"Austin you can't tell Ally!" he shouted.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I would kill you if you did!" he shouted. Dallas HATES violence so I knew he was lying one of the reasons he hates sports.

"We both know you won't Dallas!" I shouted back half-expecting a good bitch-slap.

"Okay I won't kill you heck I wouldn't even hurt a fly but I will do everything in my power to hurt you emotionally. Anything physical isn't from me just know that!" With that he stormed off and left. I knew Dallas really liked Ally and probably also Kira. I'll tell Ally and Kira separately. Maybe I should tell her at lunch. But Dallas will probably be by her side constant.

After School in Sonic Boom…..

I was sitting with Ally writing a song but I wasn't focusing and Ally must have sensed it because she didn't ignore it.

"Austin what's wrong?" she asked deeply concerned.

"Ally say someone you know saw his friend's boyfriend cheat what do you do especially since the other girl doesn't know?" I asked hoping she got what I was telling her.

"Well I think he should tell the two girls together then let them get revenge on the guy!" she said with a giggle. Always trying to stay positive same old Ally.

"Will they believe him?" I asked hoping it was a yes.

"Yes and no. Can't be certain depends on the girls I guess?" she replied.

"Ally I saw Dallas cheating on you." I said quickly but slow enough for her to understand me.

"What?" she asked

"It's true." I replied.

"OMG I can't believe you. How could you lie to me like that? Dallas was right you are jealous maybe even more jealous that he said. What kind of best friend are you?" She asked.

"Look Ally I know you're sad," processes what she said, "Wait what?" I asked confused.

"You heard me you moron you purposely try to sabotage the best thing that has ever happened to me because of your ego and schoolboy crush." She said each word breaking me more and more. It hurt more than when she told me she was dating Dallas.

"Huh?" was all I could say

"Dallas told me everything. Thank God he came running after me after you slammed him against a locker!" Breaking my broken heart even more as those words left her lips.

"At least you could have come during lunch before I talked to Trish who said you wanted to purposely ruin my relationship and Dez who said that your schoolboy crush on me and ego can make you do crazy things!" Trish and Dez said what?

"Dallas even told me that that those weeks you were away from us you were sleeping with a different girl every night. He said that you were just using me." And you believe him?

"And at first I was in denial but know I see it's true you are the most selfish person I ever met! You don't deserve friends like the ones you have who know you like the palm of their hands!" she shouted

"Get out you, son of bitch!" she yelled and that killed me. My heart shattered some more.

"NOW!" she added. "Are you deaf?"

I inhaled a deep breath and took a step forward. If Ally was going to be like this let her know one thing. "Okay Ally I'll leave you, your boyfriend, your friends and my ex-friends who 'supposedly' know me like the palm of their hands. I'll leave you so in the future your heart will get broken from Dallas and you will come crying back for me begging for forgiveness. I will forgive you for saying I'm 'selfish' and 'a bitch' and 'insane' heck even 'player' I'll even forgive you for saying that Dallas was the best thing to happen to you. Only because I like you! No love you no I'm in love with you! I have been for years. So my little 'schoolboy crush' was from like three years ago to which you still haven't notice! Yeah I'm in love with you. Ally you will realize it not now but sometime and I'll wait for you even if it takes ten thousand years!" I screamed hoping all of Russia heard me.

"Get out you asshole." she replied sternly. And with that I left.

The next day…

I decided to let Ally cool off from yesterday I mean that's what you do for the person you love. WAIT RIGHT? Plus she knows me better than I know myself she just has to get time to think. I wore a red V-neck with a plaid red unbuttoned shirt and jeans and converse. I was SO nervous. Don't be nervous Austin Ally knows you better than anyone she will understand is what I thought.

For when I walked through the doors all eyes were on me.


	2. Not an update

**Author's Note Very important!**

**Okay I am so sorry for not updating but midterms are coming up and I got grounded for a month for trashing the house because my stupid (yet quite attractive) older brother stole my flash drive and when I found it back boom my laptop got taken away from me because I apparently 'ruined the house' now I sprained my wrist so badly it will take 1-2 months to heal because I tripped and fell down the stairs and landed on my wrist and my brother slam the car door on my hand but thank god it wasn't hard. Last night so I won't be able to update until December but since I won't when I do I will post 5 chapters in one night and they will have a thousand words each! Thanks for your patience and for keeping you waiting for so long in the next chapter you get to vote what happens.**

**So Trish and Dez confront Austin should they?**

**1. Both be mad.**

**2. Trish be mad but Dez feel sorry.**

**3. Should they be mad at first but end up crying and end up be sad that Austin's gone.**

**Okay whoever guesses this right gets a spoiler on later chapters.**

**Austin gets bitch-slapped by whom?**

**1.**** Trish.**

**2. Ally.**

**3. Dez.**

**4. His mother.**

**And P.S. my gorgeous brother is typing for me because he owes me. Some things he typed not me.**


End file.
